Making things right
by briefbeauty
Summary: JL movieverse after the Steppenwolf Bruce tries to make things right


Making things right

Justice League doesn't belong to me

000

"You know you didn't have to buy the bank," Alfred pointed out.

"It was the least I could do," Bruce shrugged.

"Lucius doesn't think it's a good investment," Alfred told him, "and you know he knows about such things."

"He doesn't actually have to run that bank," Bruce reminded Alfred, "just add it to the list of holdings."

"I still think this could have been accomplished another way," Alfred said.

"This was the easiest way."

Alfred smiled. Bruce had never one to do things the conventional way and he took far too much upon himself. It wasn't his fault that the Kents had lost their farm; that D had killed Superman yet he lived with that guilt every day. He hoped that getting Martha Kent her home back would help him sleep better at night, although he doubted it very much.

000

"It's good to hear from you Jim," Captain Singh told his friend, "it's been way too long."

"You know Gotham," Jim Gordon forced a laugh, "always keeping us on our toes."

"Yes," David agreed, "and you have the Batman to contend with as well."

"He's a hero," Jim replied, clenching his teeth, it always annoyed him when people accused the Batman of any wrongdoing, although he was often wrong and people got hurt.

"I'm not saying different," David said, "but I'm just glad that he's in Gotham and not here in Central City."

"Speaking of, you still have a spot in the crime lab, don't you?"

"I won't even ask how you know that, but as it happens we do," David replied.

"There's a young man I'd like to recommend," Jim said. He had been quite shocked when the Batman had asked him to get a young man called Barry Allen a job in the Central City Police Department as a CSI; he had a million questions, and he'd checked up on this Barry Allen had discovered the whole tragic tale about his father killing his mother as well as the fact that Barry had worked three jobs to put himself through college. He seemed like a hardworking young man and if he had the Batman's recommendation then Jim had no qualms asking his friend to consider him for a job.

"A Barry Allen," Jim continued.

"Send me his papers and I'll see," David said, "is he from Gotham?"

"Central City actually," Jim replied, "and I think you'll like him."

000

Martha Kent stared at the letter from the bank in shock. She had the farm back and she didn't have to pay a single dime, the mortgage had been taken care of and it was hers, free and clear. When she had told Lois that she was tired of shuffling 'round the house she had lied, yes, the farm was too big for her to run alone especially when she couldn't afford to pay the workers but it was her home, the one thing that she'd truly had left with both Jonathan and Clark gone.

Then Clark had returned; and now the farm was back.

She called Clark.

"How did this happen?"

"I have a few guesses," Martha admitted to her son. They had talked, briefly, about getting the farm back when he'd returned but he'd been too occupied with Steppenwolf and the threat to the world to take any steps and honestly he didn't have any money so he hadn't really had a plan.

"Bruce," Clark said, after a short pause.

"Bruce Wayne," Martha agreed. "It has to be him."

Clark thought briefly of the Batman, they weren't really friends, hadn't really spent any time together since Clark had returned, having been preoccupied with Steppenwolf, but now Clark intended to get to know his new…friends better.

"I'm going to call him," Martha said.

000

"What shall we call this place?"

Arthur looked around the room, it was empty save for the table and the six chairs. "This place is huge."

"We're going to need a lot of space," Bruce told them.

"For what exactly?" Clark asked.

"I'm sure they're a lot more people with abilities," Diana said, "so we'll probably need more chairs."

"You think we'll sit here and talk?" Victor asked.

"Whatever we need to do," Bruce said, "talk, eat, or just be."

"That's cool," Barry zipped up and down the place. "Is there any food in this place?"

"There's some in the car," Bruce said. Barry ran outside to get it. "We'll set up a training room, as well as accommodation, whatever we need."

"So this is your plan, Bruce," Clark said, "to give us a place where we can get together?"

"He just wanted us out of his space," Diana teased.

"The man has a reputation to uphold after all," Arthur added.

"What reputation?"

"How is it that you don't know anything?" Victor asked Barry.

"I know stuff."

"I don't have a reputation to uphold."

"I like it," Clark smiled, "and it works for you."

"It must be hard," Diana said, trying and failing to hide a smile.

"Pretending to be a playboy?" Arthur asked. "Not having to work?"

"I think it's more involved than that," Clark said. "He has to attend parties and charity functions, all dressed up in the latest fashions."

"Not to mention all the beautiful women he has to flirt with," Diana added.

"How about the Hall of Justice?"

"Is that a charity?" Victor teased. "What does it do?"

"Hall of Justice," Clark said, "I like that."

"Of course you do," Arthur laughed, "you're all about truth and justice, after all."

000

"What?" Bruce turned to Diana in shock.

"Will you have dinner with me tonight?" she asked again.

Bruce hesitated. He really wanted to say yes, but they were now working together and he didn't anything to jeopardise that or open her up to teasing and innuendoes.

"Okay."

"I like your enthusiasm," Diana teased him. "I'll drive."

The drive was made in silence until they got to a secluded residential area..

"There's a restaurant here?"

"No, not really," Diana admitted. "It's my friend Charles' home."

"Your friend Charles?" Bruce couldn't help repeating.

"You don't know me as well as you think Bruce Wayne," Diana told him.

The door opened and an older man; tall, good-looking, with light brown curly hair with a touch of grey, and bright blue eyes walked towards them. He was smiling widely.

"Diana, how nice to see you again." They hugged. "I thought you had plans tonight."

"I do," Diana replied. "This is Bruce Wayne, Bruce meet Charles Bonniere." The two of them shook hands.

"It's very nice to finally meet you Bruce," Charles said, "Diana has told me so much about you."

"Really?"

They entered the house. It seemed that Charles was in the middle of cooking something. The smells coming from the kitchen were heavenly.

"So you're a chef?" Bruce asked Charles.

"I am."

"He's the best chef in the whole world," Diana enthused.

"Diana's my biggest fan," Charles smiled at her warmly.

000

"What do you think it means?" Bruce asked Alfred.

"I'm afraid I can't help you there," Alfred answered. "But why not enjoy whatever it is you two seem to be having now."

000


End file.
